Green is for Healing
by Learn2Fall
Summary: BIFN fanfic- Stacey visits Jacob in Vail, CO hoping to rekindle their memories together. Jacob is finally remembering and all is well, until the nightmares strike again. But will Stacey heal her wound from the past in time to save the life of a loved one?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The main characters and ideas of this story are derived from Laurie Faria Stolarz's novels, _Blue is for Nightmare_, _White is for Magic, Silver is for Secrets, _and_ Red is for Remembrance_. The story is set right after _Red is for Remembrance._

Many thanks to Laurie for letting me write a fan-fiction on her beloved series!

**ONE**

* * *

As the taxi rolls to the airport, I find myself giddy with excitement as we near the terminal that, by each minute, brings me closer to Jacob. He'd called, as I was packing- well actually, as I was remembering my dream the night before: Jacob and I cuddling on the ski lift overlooking the slopes. It was by far the best dream I've had in such a long time, made even better when dream Jacob took off his gloves and traced the rune of partnership on my lips… and kissed me. Just thinking about it again makes my heart jump with excitement and anxiety at the same time.

I haven't seen Jacob since he left for Colorado, hoping that the familiarity of home would rekindle the memories hidden by the amnesia. The last time I saw him, there were hesitation and doubt- I saw it as I gazed into his breathtakingly beautiful gray-blue eyes. I quenched the pain it had caused me back then, knowing that Jacob's amnesia has left him searching for our past, not knowing that we were meant to be together. But since then, memories have been coming back to him, and day-by-day, he remembers more from our past. He calls me every time he evokes something new, especially memories where I am involved.

Last night though, he called me to make sure that I was still visiting- that nothing came up and that we would be together the next day.

"I just can't wait to see you again," he said. With his words, my heart clenched in pleasure- when it comes to him, I'm a lost cause, I swear. I was thinking about him as the taxi comes to a stop at the airport and I get out to check in. I have about half an hour before they start boarding, and I was anxious, so I took that moment to call my mom at one of the pay phones in the waiting area.

"Hello?" the familiar voice greets. At once, I feel myself calming at the sound of her voice- the one that's soothed me throughout my childhood.

"Hey mom!" I say.

"Oh, sweetheart! I'm so glad you called! Where are you?"

"I'm waiting to board the plane. I just thought I'd call you and see if you're sure that you don't mind me spending the spring break in Colorado." I was about to tell her that I'd come straight home if she really didn't want me to go, when I stopped myself just in time. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my mother dearly, but I haven't seen Jacob in _such_ a long time!

"Oh, don't worry about it, honey," she says. "I have Rob to keep me company. You just go to Colorado and have fun with Jacob, you've earned it." Rob? Oh, right, her new boyfriend, I remind myself. According to Mom, they were pretty serious. They've been going out for awhile, but when I came home from the Cape after Jacob's accident, they made sure that their relationship was low profile, making sure that the whole relationship thing didn't make me uncomfortable. Of course, back then, I didn't really care what went on around me, I was a mess, I admit, and all my thoughts were on Jacob and how I could have prevented his death.

And when I thought about it, I really could have- prevented his death, I mean. Instead of paying attention to my gut feelings, I was engulfed by the confusion of my nightmares, making me vulnerable to conspiracy. For the longest time, I blamed Clara for Jacob's disappearance. Of course, it _was_ her fault by a margin. Had she not intruded in our vacation, nothing bad would have happened- Jacob wouldn't have gotten lost, and I wouldn't have had to find him with amnesia, and have him look at me as if I were a stranger- a familiar stranger.

"Stacey?" my mom asks a question that I didn't hear.

"Yeah, Mom? Sorry, I was kind of daydreaming. What were you saying?"

She chuckled and says again, "How would you like to meet Rob's daughter? She goes to the Art Institute of Colorado in Denver and she's staying in school for the spring break for some huge showcase."

"Oh, I'd love to meet her!" I say, and I mean it too. Rob had been nice to me when I was out of it, and I appreciated him being there fore my mom when she struggled to search for any signs of life in my body, back when everyone was convincing me that Jacob was "dead".

"I thought you would! I've met her a couple of times, and she's a lovely girl! I think you two would get along pretty well." I smiled at the thought and was about to tell her that I'm sure I would when I was interrupted by the voice in the speaker, calling for everyone who will board the flight from Massachusetts to Colorado.

"I gotta go, Mom," I say instead. "They're starting to board. I'll call you when I get there though, alright?"

"Alright, sweetheart!" she says. "Say 'hi' to Jacob for me, and have fun!"

"Ok, Mom. Love you!" I hang up and walk towards the line of people boarding- with each step, bringing me closer to my one true love.

* * *

As I sit on the plane, with my head against the headrest, I think about Jacob- again. I wondered at once whether he would recognize me. After all, he didn't know who I was when I found him two months ago in that horrid camp. Then, I smack myself mentally- _duh_, of course Jacob knows me. Though, I haven't seen him in over 7 weeks, we've been e-mailing each other everyday, and we would send pictures of each other when a new one is taken. I also sent him some of both of us together back in Hillcrest, to help him remember.

I sigh, wishing the plane would go faster, so I could get this flight over with, and be with Jacob already. The flight from Massachusetts to Denver International Airport is four hours and thirty seconds, then, the flight from there to Eagle County Airport in Eagle is about an hour. I douse the impatience building within me and close my eyes.

* * *

"Miss?" the lady next to me says, waking me up from a dreamless nap. "I'm sorry to wake you up, but we've landed."

"Oh, goodness!" I say with a start. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize- geez, I'm so sorry." I apologize profusely as I feel myself blush instinctively. I get up and out the plane as fast as I possibly could. I only have minutes before I board the jet that will bring me to Eagle County Airport, where Jacob and his parents would be waiting for me.

I exit the terminal and enter another. The airport is filled with glass windows and I look out, taking my first glance of Denver, Colorado. It was beautiful. Far away, I glimpse the Rockies- the white mountainous peaks blinding beneath the afternoon sun. I look out the terminal and saw the plane that I will be riding- it's smaller than the one I just took, but it looks comfortable enough.

Before I knew it, I was boarding the plane and it was flying up above the Rockies. I look out the window and absorb the beauty down below. We're flying high, but I could see the snow-covered pine trees, wishing I could smell the intoxicating scent of pine wood. The plane ride was simply too short- not long enough for me to take _everything_ in, and before I knew it, I was descending on the ground for the second time today. I muse at how the hour passed by so quickly.

When I go out and retrieve my large suitcase from the baggage claim carousel, I feel anxiety creep up, making me shiver- which has nothing to do with the nippiness of my surrounding. I was halfway out of the terminal, dragging my suitcase and a hand-carry duffel bag on my shoulder when my eyes met the most handsome pair of slate-blue eyes across the room- the same pair that had once looked into my own golden-brown ones and read my soul; the same pair that sent tiny tingles down my spine when I met them.

Willing my wobbly knees forward, I start walking towards Jacob, and he meets me halfway with a smile that lights up his handsome face- one that probably mirrors my own. When we're only a couple of feet apart, we just stand there and grin stupidly at each other like couples in soap opera. The more I hold his gaze, the more I need to lean on my suitcase to keep my knees from buckling completely underneath me.

"Stacey!" a voice booms happily, pulling me back to reality. Suddenly, Mrs. Leblanc launches herself at me while her husband takes my suitcase. As Mrs. Leblanc envelops me in her embrace, I feel my duffel bag being pulled from my shoulders gently and see Jacob taking it, though never taking his eyes off me. While, we haven't touched just yet, I feel as though our gazes are intimate in itself, and for now, it will have to do.

* * *

"How was your flight, Stacey?" Mr. Leblanc asks as we walk out.

"It was fine, thank you," I say, pulling my coat tightly when the chilly breeze meets me as we exit the airport. Good thing I wore layers, I think to myself. Though it's becoming slightly spring-like in New England when I left, it's still freezing here in Colorado. "I fell asleep on the way to Denver, but the flight going here was far too short."

"Oh, yes!" Mrs. Leblanc cries as she leads me to the car, her arm still around my shoulders. "Doesn't the view from up there just takes your breath away?"

"That's always my favorite part of going to town- mind you, it's not from the bird's eye view, but it's still beautiful." Mr. Leblanc smiles as we stop in front of a black mini-van. While he and Jacob put my suitcase and bag to the back, Mrs. Leblanc takes me aside, so the boys won't be able to hear us, I guess.

"Sweetheart, I'm so glad you could come for spring break!" she gushes. "Mark and I would have let Jacob pick you up himself, but we were afraid that he'd get you both lost."

"Oh, don't worry about it," I say, trying to stifle her embarrassment. "I wouldn't want him getting both of us lost either." I see her beautiful face relieved and I breathe a sigh of contentment. I've always liked Mrs. Leblanc, especially because she reminds me so much of my own mother. She's very motherly in a hip sense of the word, just like my mother.

She smiles at me fondly and squeezes my arm gently. When she was pushing me back to the car, she whispers quietly to my ears, "Jacob is ecstatic to have you too, you know; he's been talking about you nonstop on the way here." I giggle as we approach Jacob and his dad waiting by the car.

Jacob opens the door for me while he stares at my face. I smile up to him and quietly thank him, only to feel my hands itch with the need to touch him. Instead of giving in, I slid in the car, followed by Jacob who sat next to me wordlessly.

The hour ride to Vail was filled with chatter coming from both Mr. and Mrs. Leblanc. They ask me questions, which I unconsciously forget after answering- all my thoughts are filled with the guy sitting silently right next to me. God, I was dying to touch him! If only-

I set aside my thoughts and instead, focus on the beauty outside the window. Everything is covered by fresh snow- bright and blinding beneath the cloudless sky. I touch my necklace of sea-glass bottle, filled with lavender oil and bit my bottom lip. As much as I'm trying to distract myself, I can't help but want nothing more than for Jacob to touch me. He's only about a foot and a half away, and yet, the distance seems like it would take a lifetime to cross.

Finally, after an hour of discomfort we arrive at their house in Vail Village, which was situated atop a hill. It was a huge and very modern one compared to the houses in New England. From the outside, you can see chic curtains framing the many bay windows, which no doubt, overlook magnificent views of the Rockies. I get out of the car and pause to take in, not only the elegance of the house, but also the magnificence of the view from the entrance of the house. As the chilly breeze caress my face and blow my hair about, I close my eyes in content, feeling more peaceful than I've ever felt in a long time.

I take a deep breath- absorbing the purity of nature and cleansing my soul. As I exhale, I feel a strong hand press gently on my back, and I open my eyes. I look up to see Jacob starring deeply into my eyes. We stay like that for the longest time, and it seems like no one else exists besides the two of us. Standing there under the gaze of my one true love, with the cold wind dancing around us, I feel more complete than I've ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously on Chapter ONE:**_

_I take a deep breath- absorbing the purity of nature and cleansing my soul. As I exhale, I feel a strong hand press gently on my back, and I open my eyes. I look up to see Jacob starring deeply into my eyes. We stay like that for the longest time, and it seems like no one else exists besides the two of us. Standing there under the gaze of Mother Nature, with the cold wind dancing around us, I feel more complete than I've ever had._

* * *

**TWO**

"We should go inside," Jacob says- the first words that come out of his mouth since I arrived. I shiver at his deep, masculine voice, and have the satisfaction of seeing him smile down at me. "You're cold."

"No, I'm not," I whisper, enchanted by his very presence. "But yeah, ok, we can go in if you want. It should be warmer inside, the wind is blowing kind of hard, and it _is_ a little chilly out." I grimace at my babbling. Why can't I keep my mouth shut? He chuckles, and I watch as his eyes twinkle- at that instant, any doubts that I had about our relationship slips away.

Jacob leads me to his front door, never taking his hand from my back. I see that Mr. and Mrs. Leblanc had tactfully left us, for which I am grateful. Before we go inside, Jacob stops me and turns me to face him. Before I could utter a single word, he takes me into his arms and encloses me in his embrace.

"I am so glad to see you again," he whispers, his lips hovering over my ears. "Thank you for coming- it simply has been too long since I saw you last."

"I'm happy to be here," I say, leaning my head on his chest- I could seriously get used to this. But before I could thoroughly enjoy the moment, Jacob lets go and pushes me gently inside the house.

The place is breathtakingly beautiful; looking around, I think the whole house is made of wood: the stairs, spiraling to the second floor, the floorboards, the beams, the door- but of course, the chimney is made out of bricks. I look around and saw a huge bay window by the living room, overlooking some of the infamous Rockies slopes. While, it seems like the whole house is made of wood, it still looks more modern than any of the houses in New England- although, that's probably due to the chic and tasteful furniture that was, no doubt, picked specifically by Mrs. Leblanc.

"It's beautiful here," I breathe as I look around.

"While thank you, darling!" Mrs. Leblanc gushes, striding towards us from the second floor with the smiling Mr. Leblanc in tow. "Mark and I put your stuff in your room! Jacob, how about you show her around while I get Stacey something warm to drink. Coffee, perhaps? Or hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate, please," I say- I've had my share of coffee this morning, and I don't think it's a good idea to consume some more.

"Be right back with that!" With that, Mrs. Leblanc winks at us and drags her husband towards the east wing- where the kitchen is, I'm assuming. I'm surprise that they are so willing to leave Jacob and I alone- most parents wouldn't have been able to douse their curiosity.

My shock must have been visible since Jacob says, "They're acting on my requests. I'd like to spend as much time with you as I can this week- and I prefer to do so without any audiences." I blush at his response, feeling our connection more audibly than ever since I found him. "But of course, if you prefer not being alone with me as often, I suppose I can talk to them. You see, they're planning on vacationing in Europe for the next several days in celebration of their anniversary."

"They're leaving?" I ask, not exactly sure if I feel relieve or apprehensive.

"Not if you don't want to," he says. There's something in his eyes that I can't put a finger on, until his next words sent my heart beating at 100 beats per second. "I just thought you'd like to spend as much time with me alone as well, since I've been gone for awhile."

"No, of course not!" I cry. "I mean, I don't mind at all- I'd love to, actually! Spending time with you alone is the best idea ever!" For the second time that day, I will my mouth to shut into silence, as I blush profusely.

"Whew," he says smiling radiantly at me. "I thought I was going to have to force Mom and Dad to stay- I wouldn't have liked that in more ways than one." He looks at me pointedly and I blush even more- if that was even possible.

"Ummm," I mumble unintelligently.

"Come on," he replies to my incoherence. "Let me show you your room." And with that, he leads me up the stairs and I see that the upstairs is wooden as well- with wooden floors and wooden walls and wooden beams- but I actually like it. Jacob opens the last door in the hallway to the right and steers me inside.

The room is enormous! Because it is the last room on the right wing, both the west and the northern walls contain large bay windows framed by frilly, lavender curtains- they overlook magnificent views of the slopes and the mountains that form the Rockies. I force my eyes to look away and survey the room. Opposite the northern bay window is a queen-size bed covered in comforter that matches the curtains, while on each side are bedside tables with lampshades on both tops. On the corner that connects the two bay windows is a brick chimney, and in front of it is a small love seat that looks ever so comfortable- right next to it are my bag and suitcase.

"Here's the bathroom," Jacob says, motioning towards a white door on the east wall- the only wall that was bare except for a couple of framed paintings of the Rockies and a sunset. I follow him and saw a large bathroom with a great bathtub, and right next to it is a shower stall with frosted glass walls on one side and the toilet on the other. There was a window right over the bathtub, but it, too, was frosted glass, framed in the same frilly lavender curtain. There was a vanity top right to the sink, and the bare walls are covered in mirrors. I see the mirrors reflect my image from both side and I realize that Jacob is once again looking at me.

I look back at him, meaning to tell him how awesome the room is, but instead, what came out was, "Are you sure this isn't the master bedroom?" I swear, sometimes, I need my mouth stapled shut- but Jacob only laughs, taking my hand in one of his and leading me out of the bathroom.

"No," he chuckles. "The master bedroom is upstairs, my room is across from yours- and this is the best guest room of the three, so it's yours."

"Thanks." I say, touched at the hospitality. I want to say more, but I'm afraid that I would just babble again, so instead, I bit my bottom lip as I stand there under Jacob's penetrating gaze- he looks down at my lips and bit his own. At once, I'm reminded by my dream the night before and wouldn't you believe it- I blush even more. I see the corner of Jacob's lips turn upward in a suppressed smile and I look away, unable to hold his gaze while attempting to remain standing upright.

"Well," he says after about a lifetime. "I'll leave you to get settled. If you need anything, I'm downstairs all right? And I'm pretty sure that my mom will be up with your chocolate milk in a jiffy. I swear, Stacey, feel at home- that's all I'm asking for." He gives me one last breathtaking smile and turns around to leave. I couldn't just let him leave like that- I can't.

Oh hell.

"Jacob-," I begin, and before I can dwell on what's going on through my head, I cross the distance between us and throw my arms around him in an embrace that takes me by surprise.

I guess I took him by surprise as well, because it takes him about a minute to compose himself and put his own arms around my waist, going along with it- whatever it is. I press my cheek against his chest as I feel his lips travel along my forehead and towards my ear. "Oh Stacey," he whispers, his breath cool against my ear, making me shiver slightly from the intimacy of it. I breathe his familiar lemongrass scent, but this time, it's mixed with pinewood.

"Jacob," I start, looking up at his penetrating gaze. "Jacob, I-"

"Oh! There you two are!" cries Mrs. Leblanc, as Jacob and I reluctantly pull away from each other. "Goodness! Am I interrupting something? I'm so sorry darlings, but I brought Stacey's hot chocolate. I didn't know- well, in any case, I'll leave this and leave you two to it."

"No, Mrs. Leblanc," I say as she starts scooting away after placing a cup of steaming hot chocolate on my bedside table. "It's alright-"

"Yeah Mom, I was just leaving Stacey so she can get settled," Jacob stammers, turning a deep crimson color.

"Oh, well, I suppose- alright, darling." Jacob winks at me and leaves me with his mom and heads towards his room. "Stacey, would you like some company? Or I could leave you until you unpack and get settled or something…" I want to get my bearings, but I see that Mrs. Leblanc is hoping that I'd ask her to stay, so I did.

"He's very happy that you're here," Mrs. LeBlanc says as I proceed to unpack my belongings. "The past week went by too slow for him, as a matter of fact, waiting until today comes."

I watch her looking through the bay windows as she speaks fondly of her son- my love, my life, and my soul. "I can say the same- it's been really hard for me to be away from him, after- well, what happened. But I knew in my heart that this is the best for him, and I want him to remember- I really, truly do."

"Oh, but he does," she replies, looking at me tenderly. "Stacey, I'm no mind reader, but I can see that you blame yourself for what happened to Jacob."

"I do," I look down at my hands, not wanting to meet her eyes, knowing tears will spring if I do. "If only I had known… if only I had looked into my dreams deeper… if only I realized that it was all a conspiracy before it was too late… He would never have gotten hurt; none of us would have gotten hurt. If only I had known." I was babbling, and despite my efforts, stray tears escaped my eyes, and before I knew it, I was wrapped in Mrs. LeBlanc's arms.

"Oh, sweetheart," she says, and that's all it took for me to belt it out and sob- the pain of what had happened rushing back to me, despite the bright future ahead of us.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously on Chapter TWO:**_

"_I do," I look down at my hands, not wanting to meet her eyes, knowing tears will spring if I do. "If only I had known… if only I had looked into my dreams deeper… if only I realized that it was all a conspiracy before it was too late… He would never have gotten hurt; none of us would have gotten hurt. If only I had known." I was babbling, and despite my efforts, stray tears escaped my eyes, and before I knew it, I was wrapped in Mrs. Leblanc's arms. _

"_Oh, sweetheart," she says, and that's all it took for me to belt it out and sob- the pain of what had happened rushing back to me, despite the bright future ahead of us._

* * *

THREE

I had healed; I know I did- when I found Jacob, I knew I was alright- that everything will be all right. But then, why do I feel so lost?

After I calm down enough to take a deep breathe, I disentangle myself from Mrs. Leblanc and walk over to the big spell bag that makes up a quarter of my suitcase (the other quarter is made up of the gigantic spell book that was passed down from my family before me). I fish out lavender scented candle- for calming. At once, I smell the intoxicating and calming aroma of lavender. I take out a bottle of cedar wood oil for strength and comfort. Aware of Mrs. Leblanc's penetrating gaze, I squeeze the bottle until several drops of the oil fill my fingers.

I close my eyes as I saturate the lavender candle from top to bottom parts and sides at a time, murmuring, "As above, so below." Once I finish, I open my eyes and light the candle. "Blessed be…"

"Blessed be," Mrs. Leblanc replies.

I summon up as much courage as I could and look at Mrs. Leblanc, who I notice, wears a profound look in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I murmur.

"Oh, honey," she says. "Please stop blaming yourself. None of it was your fault- never has and never will. Mark and I never blamed you, and neither did Jacob; you should not hold yourself responsible for what that demented girl did to our Jacob."

I sit back down next to her and found my clasped hands fascinating, all of a sudden. I know that nothing she says will ever alter my conscience, but it's nice to hear those things, nonetheless. I remain silent, and Mrs. Leblanc took that as a cue to keep going.

"Sometimes we just have to forget the past and move on," she says. "The memories will linger, of course, but it doesn't mean we should remain living it."

"What if it haunts us in our dreams?" I ask. "What if we do everything we can to forget, but our conscience exerts as much effort to hold on? I do try to forget, but whenever I close my eyes, all I see was Jacob falling off that boat, the months of living a lifeless life without him, and Jacob looking at me as if I were a stranger."

"Stacey," she says, taking my clasped hands into hers. "First of all, Jacob falling off the boat was not your fault- your dreams will hold on as much as it wants to until you can finally find it in yourself to heal. Second of all, your life when he was gone- it was the past, he's here now, and that's all that matters, that's all that _should_ matter. Third of all, Jacob might look at you as if you were a stranger, but Stacey, sweetheart, the truth is, you're the most important thing in his life- and deep down, he knows it and he _will_ remember it, if he hasn't already.

Stacey, you mean the world to him. When his uncle passed away several years ago, something in him changed. He was lonely and he didn't have many friends- Mark and I even wondered if he was cutting himself, back then." I look at her incredulously at the thought.

"Ridiculous, I know, but he was so lonely and depressed. Nightly, he'd wake up screaming from some dream. We thought it had something to do with his uncle, and that he was just having a hard time coping with it. We tried sending him for some professional help, but he refused to go. We didn't know what he did behind his closed doors; we didn't know what he did with his Friday nights; when students in his school would go to the movie theatre, he would stay behind his locked door for hours at a time."

I know what his dreams were about, and I didn't think I had the right to tell Mrs. Leblanc that it was about me- my death more specifically. I shudder at the thought of what had happened that first year I met Jacob. However, I remain silent, and Mrs. Leblanc goes on, "Then, out of nowhere, he asked to be transferred to a private school in Massachusetts- Hillcrest, and Mark and I didn't know what to do. We could see that he desperately needed to go, but we didn't know why. A part of us were afraid that should we let him go somewhere far away, he would do something to himself, but a bigger part of us were hoping that going away for awhile would help him.

I don't know what we were hoping for exactly, but I knew that I wanted my old son back. I wanted him happy and contented, so we send him away. There, he met you, Stacey. He made tons of friends and when he came back to visit, he was our dear son, once again- except he was more. He kept talking about you, and whenever he does, he would have this sparkle in his eyes that tell us he was in love."

I couldn't help but smile at that thought. Jacob is in love with me- he's in love with _me_, Stacey Brown.

"So you see, Stacey," Mrs. Leblanc squeezes my hands and smile at me. "You have nothing to worry about. Jacob might forget some, but he doesn't forget all. He might have been hurt, but he has never blamed you."

"I don't know what to say," I reply, looking into her eyes- the same slate blue as Jacob's.

She smiles at me and says, "And sometimes, no words are needed to convey how you feel. Expressions are worth as much words as pictures do." We chuckled together and she takes me in her arms once again.

"Thank you, Mrs. Leblanc," I mutter.

"You're welcome, darling," she says, chuckling as she pull away to take my chocolate milk. "And I'm afraid your chocolate milk is getting cold, you should drink it now before you go on unpacking."

I thank her once more and take the mug from her, drinking it as she leaves my room to give me time alone to think and muse about everything she's revealed to me.

As I finish unpacking, all the while thinking about my heart-to-heart with Mrs. Leblanc, and wishing I were in Jacob's arms, my wishes are fulfilled when a pair of callous hands held my waist from behind. I leaned back on Jacob as he gently nuzzles my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"I smell lavender with cedar wood," he murmurs into my shoulder. "And I heard crying… are you alright?"

I close my eyes as I answer him, "I am now."

He turns me around and looks intensely into my eyes, his hands never leaving my waist.

"Are you sure?" he whispers. Instead of answering him, I nod as I bite my bottom lip, willing my eyes to look into his eyes, his hair, his face, everywhere, instead of wandering down his own full ones. "Stacey…"

"Yes?" I manage to whisper. For some reason, I feel faint- must have been the overwhelming aroma of… lavender… or lemongrass. Or maybe it is because of the fact that I only have to tip my head slightly forward in order to finally make our lips meet.

* * *

**A/N: **To those of you who are following _Green is for Healing_, I apologize profusely for the REALLY long update... I've been really stressed out with SATs, summer AP work, and all that jazz... I really do apologize... But if you leave a really nice comment, I might send you a SNEAK PEAK of chapter 4 :) So R&R!!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Guys, I'm SO SO SO sorry for the LONGGGGESTTT update!!! It's my senior year, and all summer I was working on four AP assignments, and now I finished applying for colleges, so I'm crossing my fingers for that. To calm my nerves, you guys are going to get a lot of updates soon!!!

* * *

_**Previously on Chapter THREE:**_

"_I smell lavender with cedar wood," he murmurs into my shoulder. "And I heard crying… are you alright?" _

_I close my eyes as I answer him, "I am now." _

_He turns me around and looks intensely into my eyes, his hands never leaving my waist. _

"_Are you sure?" he whispers. Instead of answering him, I nod as I bite my bottom lip, willing my eyes to look into his eyes, his hair, his face, everywhere, instead of wandering down his own full ones. "Stacey…"_

"_Yes?" I manage to whisper. For some reason, I feel faint- must have been the overwhelming aroma of… lavender… or lemongrass. Or maybe it is because of the fact that I only have to tip my head slightly forward in order to finally make our lips meet.

* * *

  
_

FOUR

I wanted to so badly. It has been such a long time since I felt his warm, soft lips against my own. Needless to say, the last time was also that time when we finally became one- the night before his accident. Unconsciously, my forehead scrunches up in a frown at the flashback.

"Stacey?" he asks, panic clear in his voice. "What's wrong? What are you thinking?"

I blink rapidly as I try to smooth my forehead. "You. I was thinking about you…" which wasn't even technically a lie. With that, I wrap my arms around his shoulder, stood on my toes and met my lips with his own. At once, I feel the familiar electricity that shoots throughout my body, warming my once frozen hands and toes. Our mouths mold together perfectly, and for a while, as we show our love for each other, it seems as if everything would be ok – and maybe, I think I've deluded myself into thinking, even for just a second, that nothing bad had even happened.

Out of the need to breathe alone, we parted, breathing heavily, his breath warming my face and I can smell the familiar lemongrass scent of his, mixed with hot chocolate and an aroma that was just so… Jacob.

"Wow," he murmurs, starring at my lips all the while gripping me for dear life. I nod, not trusting myself to form coherent thoughts. I've always been a babbling fool after a good make-out session with Jacob, and today is no exception, especially because I've wanted to jump him ever since that moment our eyes met in that horrid excuse of a camp.

I look up at him through my eyelashes and open my mouth to say the three words I've wanted to tell him. But as I opened my mouth, a shrill noise came out of my pocket…

_Wait, what??? _

Oh, my cell phone is ringing! I thought about letting it go to voice mail, but I'm worried that it might be my mom. So I reluctantly disentangle myself from Jacob's warm embrace with an apology glance, and answer the phone, not bothering to see who interrupted my precious moment with my one true love.

"Hello?" I turn around and walk to the window. At once, I feel large, callous hands wrap around my waist, much like the way he did outside. I lean into him, not wanting to lose contact.

"STACEY!!!" someone from the other line yelps. "Ew, PJ, get the hell away from me!" I laugh, knowing they're on their "off" stage of their on-again-off-again relationship.

"Hey Amber," I reply. "What's up?" Jacob snuggles his head into my shoulder, gave it a kiss and whispers to my ear, "Tell them I said hello." I close my eyes, enjoying his body's closeness with mine.

"Uhhhh," I moan softly, feeling my knees weaken at the contact of his lips on my neck. Of course, my incoherency did not go unnoticed by Amber, as slow as she might be sometimes.

"Oh, gross!" she shrieks. "Are you banging Jacob right now? I'm happy for you, but really? While I'm talking to you?! I see how it is!!!"

"Amber," I say blushing with Jacob chuckling into my neck, obviously hearing her little tirade. "Shut up, he says hello and we are not doing anything!" Though, I very much wish we were. "Is there any particular reason why you called, or do you just mean to harass me?"

"Don't you wish, girl. Tell him I said hello back. Anyway, so you know how me, PJ, Drea, and Chad are going on a cross-country for the vaca?"

"How could I forget?" I say, I actually got off easy this time. Drea and Amber have been planning this cross-country trip for a while, but I told them I'm bailing when Jacob invited me over for the spring break.

"Well, Drea gave us all the states that we'll be passing by to get to the wonderful state of California, and we'll be going through so many ballin' cities like Las Vegas and that dessert place in whatdoyoucall it state?"

"Uh huh, I really don't know what you are talking about," I say.

"Whatever," she replies dismissively. "Anyway, we're passing through Colorado, and it would be fun to see Jacob again! Do you think he'd mind??? Drea doesn't know yet, but she's been nagging me about not contributing to the planning of the trip at all, so I thought I would surprise her with this brilliant idea of mine!"

"Oh my goodness!" I exclaim excitedly. "That would be such a good idea! I still have to ask Jacob and his parents, but it'd be nice to spend some time with the whole gang again! How long do you think you guys can be here for?"

"Ask me what?" Jacob asks, obviously too busy worshiping my neck to overhear anything Amber had said. I cover the mouthpiece and reply, "You know how they're going on a cross-country trip? They want to come hang out with us, and they wanted to see if it would be OK with you and your parents if they stop by."

"That would be great!" he says. "I remember some wonderful memories that all six of us had. It would be nice to make new ones – that way maybe, it would come easy for me to remember the rest." I kiss him on the cheek in reply and go back to talking to Amber.

We have a two-week long spring break, and the gang would be staying with us for about three days, the rest of the days would be spent driving across states they haven't even visited yet. I'm excited beyond belief!

"Are you sure your parents won't mind?" I ask Jacob as I hang up the phone with Amber.

"I'm sure they won't," he says dismissively.

"But won't they be away when they come?" I say remembering him telling me how his parents would be vacationing in Europe for a week in the occasion of their anniversary.

"Yes, but they trust me – they trust us," he says, taking my hands and bringing it to his lips. "But if it will make you feel better, let's go and talk to them now."

We walk back to the living room hand in hand and I see Mr. and Mrs. LeBlanc cuddling and watching T.V. It's so wonderful to see these two people so in love after all these years. It gives me hope for young loves like Jacob and I – I can just imagine being with him… for the rest of my existence.

"Hey mom, hey dad," he greets them.

"Well hello there, you two!" Mr. LeBlanc replies. "I hope you're finding everything to your liking, Stacey. Just feel at home! This is as much your home as ours!" I've always liked him – he reminds me so much of my deceased father, and in a way, he _is_ the father that I lost as a young kid. Since Jacob and I started dating, he treated me like his own daughter, which was fine by me. It was especially hard for the three of us when we thought Jacob was dead. We didn't know what to do, and being with each other reminded us too much of the son they thought they lost, and the soul mate I was hoping I didn't lose. But despite it all, he stood by me like my own father, for which I was grateful.

"Everything is wonderful, thank you!" I sneak a glance at Jacob, who was watching me with his mesmerizing slate blue eyes the whole time. I clear my throat, and that seems to wake him up from whatever daydream he's having.

"Oh yeah," he says, looking up to his parents. "Mom, dad, would it be OK if Amber, Drea, PJ, and Chad stays here for awhile when you're gone? They're going on a cross-country trip, and they wanted to spend three days with us, if it's alright with you."

"Oh, absolutely, darling!" Mrs. LeBlanc says, and I go to give her a warm thank you hug. "Just be sure to be good and safe." She winks at me and I blush, looking at Jacob to see if he noticed the double meaning behind her words. I blush further when I see him containing his laughter with his eyebrows raised.

_Oh yes, he got it_…

This will be such a long spring vacation… And I have no doubt it will be one of the best times of my life as well.

**A/N:** Reviews and encouragements make me write faster!!! So R&R please!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I am a woman of my words, hehehe. Here is your update!!! You guys are lucky I'm on my procrastination mood tonight... I did not feel like studying for AP Stat, so instead, I wrote! I'm thinking updates would come once a week? Yes? Yes? Maybe, if you guys are nice and R & R!

Also, please tell me what you would like to see in my story, and maybe if you ask kindly, I'll add it in :) Sometimes, I just find myself unable to go from one scene to the next and maybe you guys can help me out!!!

Now enough with the author's note... let the story commence...

* * *

_**Previously on Chapter FOUR:**_

"_Oh yeah," he says, looking up to his parents. "Mom, dad, would it be OK if Amber, Drea, PJ, and Chad stays here for awhile when you're gone? They're going on a cross-country trip, and they wanted to spend three days with us, if it's alright with you." _

"_Oh, absolutely, darling!" Mrs. LeBlanc says, and I go to give her a warm thank you hug. "Just be sure to be good and safe." She winks at me and I blush, looking at Jacob to see if he noticed the double meaning behind her words. I blush further when I see him containing his laughter with his eyebrows raised._

_Oh yes, he got it…_

_This will be such a long spring vacation… And I have no doubt it will be one of the best times of my life as well.

* * *

  
_

**FIVE**

"What was it like, Stacey?" Jacob asks me as I file away the last blouse from my suitcase into the massive drawer. Jacob is sitting on the love seat by the chimney, in which a fire is aflame. He is leaning forward with his arms on his knees; his hands are clasped together, making his knuckles white. Despite the anxiety I heard in his voice, I can't help but admire his beautifully sculpted body – that is, until my running eyes reached his eyes, which only hold agony and sadness.

"What was what like?" I reply, approaching him cautiously.

"What happened when I disappeared? After my accident – what was it like?" I examined my hands; not wanting to get into a conversation that I knew was inevitable. "Stacey?" I look out towards the whiteness of the Rockies, and realize that it started snowing again. I sit next to Jacob – close, but not enough to touch him, though, I was aching to.

"There's nothing much to tell, Jacob," I whispers – the pain that the accident brought me all those years ago coming back to me in torrents with just the thought of it. "You fell off the boat, but they never found your body. Everyone was devastated… they thought you'd died."

"_They_ thought I died," he tells me, as he dragged his eyes up to my face, his words implying a question that is not evident in the way he spoke. "I don't care about _them_, Stacey, whoever _they_ are. I only care about you. When I saw you in that forest… you looked broken."

I meet his eyes with mine, except his eyes are dry and mine are brimming with unshed tears. When he sees it, he takes my hand and brings me to sit on his lap sideways. He wraps his arms around me as the sobs overtake me. I knew we'd have to talk about this sometime, and I deluded myself into thinking that I'm ready, but I really am not. But as Jacob's arms tighten around me, his lips pressing butterfly kisses on my head as I rest my forehead against the crook of his neck, I suddenly find the strength I desperately need to recount the past.

"I was destroyed," I say to him. "Everyone told me that you… that you… d-d- died – that you're n-n-never coming b-b-back. I wanted to kill m-m-myself because I couldn't find another r-r-reason to live. You were my s-s-soul mate, and I l-l-lost you, and it was all my f-f-fault! I waited for y-y-you, Jacob! In the beach! For months! I hoped everyday and every n-night that you'd come back t-t-to me. You said we were forever, but you n-never came b-back!"

By this point, I couldn't stop the torrents of tears that stain Jacob's shirt. I wrap my arms around his neck for dear life, and as I spoke those words, his embrace tightened and I didn't mind – because at long last, I feel whole and complete.

So I take a deep breath and continue, "I k-k-know it wasn't your f-fault…"

"Shhh," he soothes me. "Don't say anything anymore, my love." So I remain silent. After a few minutes of just him, rocking me in his embrace and me, soaking his shirt with my tears, holding on to him as if my life depended upon it, I finally look up into his slate blue eyes, and I lost myself.

I must look terrible, but at that moment, I didn't care – all that matters is his lips descending and molding itself on mine for the sweetest kiss I could ever imagine. He tastes like lemongrass and honey, with a mix of chocolate, and I just want to devour him forever. He licks my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I gladly let him as I run my hands through his dark, soft hair. As we fight for domination, the sweet kiss turned all the more passionate, and I moan quietly into his mouth. He heard it and retreated his tongue, only to take my lower lip into his own and nibble on it gently.

I can feel the heat of his hand on my waist and on the sliver of skin that my movements are exposing. I shudder in excitement, and he tightens his hold on me. After a moment, we reluctantly part for air, our foreheads never leaving contact. My eyes are close, but I can feel his penetrating gaze on my face.

"Stacey," he whispers, his words lacing with passion and… love. I open my eyes and stare into his own, daring him to say the three words I've been dying to hear since the last time he whispered it into my ears all those months ago. "I never want to lose you again; I never want to be apart from you again; and most of all, I never want you to be broken… ever. Again."

"Jacob, it wasn't your fault," I say. I was still on high from the passion he showed for me minutes before, that I find myself relatively collected as I try to recall the past once more. "It was Clara's fault, and to an extent, my own."

"You're blaming yourself?" Jacob asks, his forehead scrunching up in confusion and, dare I say it, anger.

"Yes," I reply determinedly. "Yes, I am."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, but then I remember his amnesia, and a thought occurs to me. "Wait, don't you remember what it was that caused the whole accident in the first place?"

"I never thought about wondering. I've always thought we were on a cruise, and I fell off the boat… what happened, Stacey?" he asks again, but this time, I know he means it in a different way entirely.

"It was Clara," I begin, and proceed to tell him everything. From the nightmares about Clara, to the lies that she told; from the fights that we had, to the moment on the boat. "I never realized until my last nightmare that it was you who held the lilies, Jacob. It was _you_ – not Clara. Clara wanted revenge, and she got it, because I never saw it… I never saw _you_ coming in my nightmares. I was so focused on Clara, that I never got the chance to help you!"

The pain tears at me again, but I don't think I have a single tear left to shed. He replies, "And you blame yourself, because Clara was creative in orchestrating our doom? Stacey, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself, please! Seeing you so hurt… it hurts me more than I can say."

I unclasp my hands and brought one to his cheek, wanting to take away the pain that is visible in _his_ eyes. "Jacob, I've paid for all the things that I did wrong. It was the past, and I don't ever plan on being separated from you again…"

"Just promise me one thing," he says, silencing me with one finger. I nod. "Please work on not blaming yourself. It's not your fault that it happened to me. If Clara was as determined to get revenge as you say she does, then she would have found another way to ruin our lives. It is _not_ your fault, so please tell me you'll stop blaming yourself!"

I look into his desperate eyes and again, I nod, "I promise."

"Good," he says as he wraps me in his warm embrace once more. And for the first time in many, many months, I feel myself, not only complete, but relieve as well. Maybe everything _will _be all right afterall…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright, before you guys murder me, I apologize for the REALLY long delay!!! There is no excuse, I'm afraid. Please enjoy this extra long update, and I'll meet you at the end of the chapter!!!**

* * *

_**Previously on Chapter FIVE:**_

"_Just promise me one thing," he says, silencing me with one finger. I nod. "Please work on not blaming yourself. It's not your fault that it happened to me. If Clara was as determined to get revenge as you say she does, then she would have found another way to ruin our lives. It is not your fault, so please tell me you'll stop blaming yourself!"_

_I look into his desperate eyes and again, I nod, "I promise."_

"_Good," he says as he wraps me in his warm embrace once more. And for the first time in many, many months, I feel myself, not only complete, but relieve as well. Maybe everything will be all right afterall…_

_

* * *

_

SIX

"Jacob! Stacey! Dinner's ready!" Mrs. LeBlanc calls from the kitchen. Jacob decided that I was too exhausted after my trip to do anything else besides rest, so here we are, cuddling in the beanbag chair by the huge fireplace in his living room. Classical music flows quietly from the stereo by the window and I sat on Jacob's lap, content to be in his arms – where I belong… where I've always belonged.

No words are needed to break the silence that hangs over our head – but it isn't one of those uncomfortable silences that one can cut through with a knife, it's a soothing one, as if no words can adequately express the perfection of the moment. Jacob is nuzzling my neck when Mrs. LeBlanc calls us for dinner. Reluctantly, I disentangle myself from Jacob's arms and stand up, pulling him along with me.

Following the delicious smell of Italian cooking, my mouth waters as I see Mrs. LeBlanc carries the tray of juicy lasagna on the dining room table. I've never been subjected to one of her cooking, but Jacob used to talk highly of his mother's ability to make even the most disgusting-sounding entrée taste divine! I now understand what he was talking about as I try to gracefully keep my drool in check.

"That smells absolutely delicious, Mrs. LeBlanc!" I exclaim in excitement for the first taste.

"Oh, please darling, call me Janice! Mrs. LeBlanc was Mark's mother," she chuckles. "Sit! Sit! You must be hungry, those airport food are utterly unhealthy and disgusting. You need real food in your system!"

I laugh as Jacob pulls a chair out for me, across from Janice. I love that about him – to other guys, gentlemanly gestures may seem highly overrated and even dorky at times, but Jacob manages to pull it off perfectly. I smile at him gratefully as he takes the seat right next to me.

Janice takes the liberty of serving everyone a slice, and as she places one on my plate, my excitement must have been a little too obvious because I suddenly hear a chuckle right next to me, and then Jacob takes my hand under the table and squeezes it. Little gestures like that makes me want to melt where I sit.

We eat rigorously, making comfortable conversations about school and life in general as dinner resumes. Jacob never takes his left hand from mine throughout dinner, which is more than fine by me – at least during the times when he isn't squeezing it and making me blush and my knees weak… good thing I'm sitting down. I don't think he realizes just how much he affects me.

"Stacey, honey," Janice says cautiously. "I know Jacob has already spoken to you about mine and Mark's plans on vacationing to Europe for our anniversary for the next several days. I just want to make sure that you are perfectly fine with that – I mean, I understand if you'd rather us postpone –"

I cut her off, "Oh no! Please do not delay your plans on my behalf. I would feel really bad. I already feel bad for imposing…"

"Nonsense! You are not imposing! We love to have you here," Mark says. "Janice and I are just concerned, because it would not be very hospitable for us to leave while having a visitor in the house."

"Yes, darling. We trust you and Jacob more than anything, but I feel bad for not being able to entertain you while you are here," Janice frowns at the thought.

"Mother," Jacob speaks up. "I am more than capable of entertaining Stacey."

I blush at the double meaning behind his words. I try to hide the heat overtaking my whole face, but thankfully, Jacob's parents don't seem to be catching on the innuendo.

"I have no doubt, son. But we'd just like to make sure that you kids will be alright here in the house, and everything."

"We'll be fine, dad," Jacob assures him, and I nod in agreement. Being alone with Jacob sounds too good to be true! "Besides, the gang will be here a couple of days after you guys leave. I think they left Massachusetts an hour ago, and they're driving nonstop. So they should be here either the day after you guys leave, or the day after that."

"Oh my goodness!" Janice exclaims. "I can't leave with so much more people coming! How are you guys going to eat!!!"

"Mother, I'm more than capable of cooking, you've taught me well." Mark and I laugh at that, while Janice still holds a worried look.

"Janice," I say as soothingly as I could. "Please do not cancel your plans for us. I'd feel bad about it. You and Mark deserve a vacation – a tribute to the many years of happy marriage you guys have had. Please don't feel obligated to entertain us, I'm sure Jacob will keep the gang and I busy with everything."

"That is the reality of it, Mom. Please just have fun with Dad."

"You know, Janice, we _have _been wanting this Europe trip for awhile now. But with the accident and Jacob's amnesia –"

"MARK!" Janice shrieks, horrified at her husband's bluntness. Jacob and I chuckle at their exchange.

"What?! What did I say? It's true! Jacob doesn't mind, do you, son?"

"No, dad," Jacob says.

"It doesn't make it any better," Janice huffs.

"Anyway, as I was saying. Since the kids seem to think they'll be fine without us, who are we to say otherwise?"

"Um, Jacob's parents?!" By this time, Jacob and I are full-pledge laughing, but Janice and Mark doesn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, but you know what I mean, honey. Besides, they obviously want to be alone!" At that, Jacob squeezes my hand, and I blush. I don't know if my blush was due to Mark's comment or because of Jacob's gentle touch. It doesn't help that our hands are slowly moving up my thighs as we shake from laughter.

"Oh, it's no use arguing with you," Janice says, rolling her eyes at her husband. I can tell that she's trying not to smile, and I am amazed at the love in their eyes, despite their banter. I'd like to imagine Jacob and I like that years from now, but I'm getting ahead of myself. "Kids, I'm going to ask you one last time. It won't be that hard to cancel at all! Are you sure you wouldn't mind us leaving?"

"We're fine, Mom," Jacob says gently.

"Yes, you should go on with your plans," I say as I nod my head in agreement. "When are you leaving anyway?"

"That's the thing," Janice says cautiously. "We're leaving early tomorrow. We'll be able to spend breakfast with the two of you, but our flight leaves at noon, so we must be gone before then. It's too soon!"

"Oh, don't worry about it Janice, the kids will be fine!" Mark says as he helps himself with more lasagna, garlic bread, and green salad.

"I have to agree with Dad, Mom," Jacob says. He puts down his fork and takes his mother's hand from across the table with his right hand. "Mom, you and Dad deserve this. And dad is right, I _would_ like to spend as much time with Stacey as I can… preferably alone."

He looks at me as he says that. Unfortunately, I was drinking my glass of apple cider when he said the word "alone," and… well, it wasn't pretty. The cider went down the wrong tube, I think, making me choke. I was coughing and trying to get my breathing back to normal as Jacob tries to get me to drink water.

"Stacey!" he cries, in his voice is concern that breaks my heart. "Are you alright?!"

"Oh, honey! Here, drink water!" Janice says.

"I'm fine!" I wheeze. In the midst of the chaos, I let go of Jacob's hand, and it was not fine with me, so I take back his hand, this time, on top of the table. Once, I manage to calm down, and my breathing back to normal, I put my other hand on Jacob's cheek, trying to sooth him. His eyes are still wide with terror and concern, and my heart melt at the fact that he really does care for me a lot.

"I'm sorry," he whispers as he leans into my touch. He turns his head and kiss the palm of my hand, and my eyes soften at his affection.

"It's not your fault," I giggle. I stare at his slate-blue eyes, and for a moment – I'm not sure how long – I am lost in the depths of his soul, as he stares back into my own.

"Ahem."

Jacob and I jump in surprise, realizing that we aren't alone. I blush and look at his parents shyly. They were looking at us tenderly with knowing smiles on their faces, and Janice's hand on her heart. Jacob chuckles next to me as we resume dinner, our previous conversation, clearly forgotten and settled.

When we finish up, Janice and Mark clear the table, as Jacob and I head to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

"Nonsense, Stacey!" Janice cries. "You are a visitor, you shouldn't have to do chores while we're here!"

"No, Janice, I'd like to help please." After a small argument about her wanting me to rest and me wanting to help Jacob, she finally lets me put the dishes in the dishwasher.

When Jacob and I finish, we say our goodnights to his parents, claiming exhaustion, even though it was barely 8:00 PM. We say our goodnights to each other outside our rooms, and Jacob kisses me goodnight. It was one of the sweetest kisses I've ever had, but then I realize that any kisses I share with Jacob are sweet. They always make me weak in the knees and make me lose coherent thoughts, as his warm body and hand leave tingles in their wakes. After a _long _moment of saying goodnight, we both get ready for bed. I went over to the small loveseat by the fireplace, taking out my trusted copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. As I was getting engross with Elizabeth Bennet's life, I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in," I say. Jacob enters, looking sheepishly and absolutely gorgeous in his white tank top and flannel pajama bottom – at least he was looking sheepishly until he notices that I am only wearing a blood-red cami and matching boy shorts that Drea gave me for my birthday a year ago. He turns red and his eyes look like they were going to roll out of his sockets.

"Hey," I say, a little amused at his reaction.

"Uh, hi, I mean, hello, I mean, yeah," he stutters. I stand up, putting my book down and walk up to him. His eyes grow larger, if it was possible, as I approach him.

"Relax, Jacob," I say smirking at his incoherency. I reach him and put my arms around him in a hug, and I feel his arms reluctantly wrap around my waist. "What brought you here?"

"Umm," he says. After a moment of hesitancy, he finally blurts out, "I couldn't sleep."

I laugh at him and reply, "In the, what, thirty minutes that you tried going to bed?" He looks at the floor, a little smile playing at his full lips. He's so cute that I just feel the need to tease him a little, but I manage to refrain. The poor guy is blushing so hard.

"Nevermind," I say, pulling him into my bed as we settle under the cover. "Just hold me," I whisper. We lay down and he puts his arms around me, as I lay my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating… he kisses my forehead tenderly.

"I love you, Stacey."

At those words, I look at him, my eyes watering at the words I've been dying to hear since the last time I heard him speak them… that night of the accident… that night we made love…

"I love you too, Jacob… more than you know."

"I think I know."

He kisses me with more passion than he's ever had, warming up my body furthermore. I could feel the tingle start from my lips and make its way throughout my whole body as Jacob holds me tightly to his body. My hands make their way to his chest, as I see sparks behind my closed eyes. When I thought our embrace couldn't get any more heated, he opens his mouth and runs his tongue on my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which I more than willingly granted. We fight for domination in a heated passion I've never felt before. He won, of course. As his tongue explores my mouth, a soft moan that I could not repress escaped my tingling mouth. He replied with a deep groan, I felt it more than I heard it. At that moment, my senses are only aware of him… just Jacob – the love of my life. My soul mate.

He tastes of lemongrass and sweet honey, and I know that there's nothing else in the world that could taste better. There's no other person in the world I would want to kiss, or could compete with the fire he manages to light within my heart. After a moment, I lay my head back down on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as he holds me close and tight. I close my eyes, hearing each of the thuds of his beating heart, and I know, in that moment forward, that those beats are meant for me, as mine are meant for him.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so here's the deal, I'm getting really discouraged to write. I know that there are a lot of you out there who put my story in your favorites list, but I really would LOVE to hear from you guys! Please review, and maybe it will encourage me to go on. I'm debating on whether or not to put this story in hiatus. I really don't want to, but please help me make a decision by reviewing!**  
**Your opinions DEFINITELY counts. I started this chapter an hour ago after I received a really encouraging review from CLBisMe, so if you're glad that I finally updated, you can thank her! :) Please let me know if you want this story to be continued. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the LONG update, but in all fairness, I warned you. hehehe. But there are a couple of reasons for my update...**

**1) I heard from Laurie - yes, Laurie Faria Stolarz herself, don't be jealous lol. She loves this fanfic, and she's posting it in her Myspace and Facebook, and that was an ego-boost enough for me... I suffered too many self-esteem issues in the past couple of months, which is another reason why I couldn't update. Her message to me was encouraging.**

**2) Another is because CLBisMe is haunting me down hahaha, and threatening to overflow my inbox if I don't update... so again, thank her! **

**3) BECAUSE I'M A GODMOHER AGAIN!!! Yes, you heard right! I'm a godmother to my cousin, Justine, already, but yesterday, my other aunt gave birth to Chloe Allison, my SECOND goddaugther, and I'm just in HIGH SPIRITS, so I felt like updating =] She is absolutely adorable!!! And I dedicate this chapter to her...**

**I hope you guys enjoy it!!!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Previously on Chapter SIX:**_

_He tastes of lemongrass and sweet honey, and I know that there's nothing else in the world that could taste better. There's no other person in the world I would want to kiss, or could compete with the fire he manages to light within my heart. After a moment, I lay my head back down on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as he holds me close and tight. I close my eyes, hearing each of the thuds of his beating heart, and I know, in that moment forward, that those beats are meant for me, as mine are meant for him._

_

* * *

_

**SEVEN**

_Everything is so white… I tell myself that it's supposed to be white – snow is white, right? But something feels wrong and I can't put my finger on it, I want to walk somewhere, but I can't see a thing… it's too bright and it's blinding my eyes. It's too quiet too… but then again, snow is always quiet, that's one of the things I love about snow – when they fall, and they're quiet and beautiful. _

_I put my hand over my eyes to block a little bit of the brightness. But when my fingers touch my forehead, I feel that I was a little too hot – do I have a fever? Then it hit me… snow is supposed to be _cold_. It's not cold… it's burning hot… but it's bright. I'm in Colorado and snow should be everywhere._

_My curiosity gets the best of me so I start walking blindly, hoping that I would reach something familiar. It feels like forever until I start getting anxious… I am not reaching anything, and I've been walking for a while now. I stop and take a deep breathe – I can't panic. I. Can't. Panic. I look around again, only to see… nothing but whiteness. The only thing I can see is myself and in that moment, I feel a churning in my gut that has nothing to do with being hungry, nor is it the kind of butterflies that I feel whenever I'm around Jacob. It's that feeling in my gut that tells me that something is wrong – completely and utterly wrong. _

"_Jacob!" I scream as panic start overtaking me. I run, hoping that I would reach something… anything… someone… anyone. "Jacob!"_

"_Stacey." I stop on my tracks. "Stacey…" I look around, searching for the voice – it wasn't Jacob, but it's someone… I need to get out of here… "Stacey!" I look around frantically, finding nothing but whiteness. _

"_Where are you?" I scream into the brightness. "Please help me! I need to get out of here!" I wait, that churning in my gut, never leaving and panic takes over me as silence fills my surrounding once again._

_Tears fill my eyes and I fall on my knees… I need to get out of here – I need Jacob. I put my knees to my chest and hug them to myself, sobbing all the while. I need to get the hell out of here! But I have no idea how! The voice has gone…_

"_Stacey," I look up again, but with the whiteness and my tears, my vision is blurred. I try wiping my tears away, but I couldn't – they won't stop flowing._

"_Where are you?" I whisper. "Who are you?" _

"_Stacey, time's up!" the voice screams in my ear. It was then that I feel pure and raw fear. I shake with panic and the voice laugh maniacally. I scream…_

"_Stacey…" the voice says again… I SCREAM._

"_Stacey!"_

"_Stacey!" _

"_Stacey, wake up!" _

I bolt upright, breathing heavily. It was a dream… no, it wasn't a dream… it was a nightmare. It was a nightmare. I'm not sure what I'm more freaked out about: the fact that I wake up with Jacob shaking me with vigor. He isn't hurting me, but it isn't how I imagined waking up next to him, because it isn't entirely gentle… or loving, for that matter. There are also tears in my eyes, because when I try searching for Jacob's face and his slate-blue eyes that calms ever nerve in my body, all I could see are blur of colors, dancing like kaleidoscope. Or maybe I'm freaked out about the nightmare…

I haven't had a nightmare since I helped Porsha with her own nightmares, and her mother would show herself in my unconsciousness. It was also the nightmare that led me to finding Jacob in that cult months and months ago. My nightmares usually come with a year in between, but this one is only months after the last… What is going on?

"Stacey," Jacob says. I rub my eyes, trying to get rid of the tears and look up at him. His face is a mask of horror and shock. "What happened?" He whispers.

"I don't know," it's not that I don't want to tell him about my nightmare, because I want nothing more than to bare my soul to him. I'm more worried that this will freak him out and I don't want to scare him – after all, he's just getting his memories back after that nightmarish experience he's had after… that incident.

"Yes, you do," he persists. "It's a nightmare isn't it?" He cups my face with one hand, keeping the other wrapped around my waist. With his callous fingers, he wipes the leftover tears from my eyes, and I'd be lying if I were to say his touch isn't affecting me. My heart is already thumping its way out of my body after the nightmare, but his tenderness does nothing but exercise my poor heart furthermore. I try clearing my head – there are more important things at hand.

"Jacob– " I start, knowing that I have to lie to him so I won't worry him.

"Don't even think about lying to me, Stacey. I had amnesia, but my memories are coming back. You're forgetting that I know you more than you think."

Well, darn it.

"It's nothing, Jacob. It's just another nightmare, I highly doubt it's a premonition. After all, I just had my last one several months ago – I can't be having one again so soon. It doesn't make any sense."

"I don't care," he persists, his embrace on me tightening slightly. "Tell me."

By this time, I'm already calm enough to sooth him, so I put my hand on his cheek and caress it gently. "Don't worry about it, Jacob. Don't let it ruin our vacation. Besides, it's really nothing. I can't even make sense of it, so I don't think it's that big of a deal."

"That's how it always starts, remember? They never make sense at first and then before you know it, someone's life is at stake."

I look down, not meeting his eyes because I know full well that he's right.

"Just tell me what you saw," he whispers. "Please."

I bring my eyes and meet his own mesmerizing blue ones… and I'm lost. Damn his capabilities to render me incoherent. Before I know it, I'm telling him everything: the whiteness, the tears, and the voice trying to make it sound nonchalant so as not to worry him too much. That's the last thing I want. I guess I didn't sound indifferent enough, because by the time I finished recounting the nightmare, all he does is bring me closer to his chest and whisper soothing and loving nonsense into my ears. I can't say I'm not enjoying this specific reaction…

"It's nothing, Jacob," I tell him, my face pressed into his broad chest.

"It's not 'nothing,' Stacey," he says firmly, pulling away and looking into my eyes. "We have to get to the bottom of this before anything happens."

"We can't," I tell him.

"Why not?"

"I-- " I stutter, not knowing what to say. To be perfectly honest, I _don't _want to dream again. I _don't _want to have anyone's life on my hands, _ever again_. I don't want any of this… not anymore. When I failed Maura, I promised myself that I wouldn't let anything happen to the next person I dream about, and so I tried everything that I can to save Drea. But I failed to save Veronica… not that she ever haunted my dreams as much as Drea, anyway, so I had no way of knowing her fate.

In any case, after Maura, I took this responsibility onto myself – the responsibility to save another person's life, so, I embraced my gift with open arms, just like what my grandmother told me. I accepted it and tried my best – until that summer. I don't want to mess up again. I don't want to lose anybody else for any amount of time. Losing Jacob, or at least, the thought of losing Jacob broke me to the point of no return, and I don't want that to happen again.

I only just found him, and there was no way I was losing him, or anyone I love for that matter, anytime soon. I don't want this – any of this. After I found Jacob again, I told myself that maybe if I can stop the nightmare, I can stop all the misfortunes that come my way. Maybe when I stop having nightmares, all the threats, the nerves, the impending danger, and the looming thought that someone I know might die would just all disappear. As a matter of fact, I was so convinced of it.

After all, when my mother denounced her heritage, her life seemed to have moved on pretty smoothly. She's happy being where she is, and I know for a fact that she wouldn't have changed anything, even if she could. I thought to myself that maybe, if I could do the same, all these would just disappear. And it is for this reason why instead of finishing my sentence, I disentangle myself hesitantly from Jacob's embrace and pace the length of the beautiful room.

"Stacey, are you alright?" Jacob asks. I could hear the worry behind his voice – I didn't need to look at his face to know that. "We have to figure this out, love."

"Jacob," I turn to face him after a few paces. "Look, I don't even really know what went on. Maybe it's a mistake. Maybe it was just another nightmare… nothing to be worried about. So, can we just… I don't know…" I move to sit by the foot of the bed, my back towards my soul mate. But I could still feel his intense gaze on my back, and before I knew it, he has his arms around my waist, and his lips on my neck… and my thoughts disappeared.

"Stacey, what are you saying?" he murmurs into my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I lean back to him and close my eyes – this is more like it.

"Mmmm," I sigh.

"What is it?" he moves his head away from my neck, only to bear his eyes onto my face.

"I --" I try saying… "Jacob, if you want me to think clearly, stop it."

"Stop what?" he says innocently… a little too innocently, in my opinion.

I pull away from his embrace and stand up again, taking a deep breath and gathering my thoughts. Damn him and the way he affects me. He chuckles at my action. I look at him and couldn't help but smile and I lose myself in his eyes again. It isn't until his gaze became serious that I know the worst still hasn't passed.

"Stacey, what are you trying to do?"

"What do you mean?" I ask cautiously, turning around and walking over to the window, so he wouldn't have a chance to entrance me once again. I look out into the Rockies, and realized that the snow seems thicker. It must have snowed last night. The thought only succeeds in reminding me about my unwanted nightmare.

"I mean your nightmare," Jacob says.

"Look, Jacob," I say as I turn around and face him again. "This isn't something I want to talk about right now. Maybe later, but I'm not ready yet… please understand that." I look at him pleadingly, and it must have worked because his eyes soften and the worry creases on his forehead – no matter how cute it looks on him – disappear.

We stare at each other for a moment, silently conversing with our eyes. "I promise, I will talk about it when I'm ready," I tell him.

"I just hate waking up to see you crying," he whispers, looking down at his hands. It was one of the cutest things I've ever seen, to be honest. I feel kind of silly to be thinking about how good looking my boyfriend is when someone's life could be at stake, but lo and behold…

I walk up to him and plop down on his lap, bringing one of my arms around his neck, and using my other hand to lift his face up to mine. "I know, but I just need time…"

He stares at my face and I couldn't help but get lost at his huge baby blues. I lean forward; my eyes fluttering close as he meets me halfway. I feel the electricity shots throughout my body as our lips met – the kiss is gentle and not at all similar to the passionate embrace of last night. However, the sweetness and tenderness of it all makes up for the passion.

I bring both of my arms around him, my hands weaving through his dark locks. His arms wrap around my waist, bringing my body closer to his, if that is even possible with the little to no space in between us. We remain like that for a moment until he pulls away. I feel myself pout – wow I've never been such a girl before…

"Stacey," he says, with heavy-lidded eyes.

"Mmmm?" I ask, my forehead leaning onto his.

"Go back to sleep." That woke me up from stupor caused by my love for this man.

"What?!" I ask him, surprised by his words.

"I'm just saying, it's still early, I thought you'd be jet-lagged," he smiles at me crookedly.

"What time is it?" I ask, confused by his words.

"It's 6:43 AM," he replies after looking at the clock by my bedside table. I hadn't noticed that before… wait, what?

"Why is it so bright out?"

"Because of the snow, love…"

"Oh," I whisper, feeling stupid. Of course, I would know… I just had a dream in all the snow's whiteness and brightness… or a nightmare, rather.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, let's make a deal... once I get 25 updates FROM DIFFERENT PEOPLE *ahemCLBisMeahem* I will update ;]**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! I know I promised you all an update after a certain number of reviews, but I got so stressed out about college things that I put this story on temporary hiatus. I should have let you guys know, I know, and I apologize for that. Anyway, I know you guys have been waiting for this update so I'll do the rest of the A/N in the end! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!**

**And now, without further ado...  
**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Previously on Chapter SEVEN:**_

"_Stacey," he says, with heavy-lidded eyes. _

"_Mmmm?" I ask, my forehead leaning onto his._

"_Go back to sleep." That woke me up from stupor caused by my love for this man._

"_What?!" I ask him, surprised by his words._

"_I'm just saying, it's still early, I thought you'd be jet-lagged," he smiles at me crookedly._

"_What time is it?" I ask, confused by his words._

"_It's 6:43 AM," he replies after looking at the clock by my bedside table. I hadn't noticed that before… wait, what?_

"_Why is it so bright out?" _

"_Because of the snow, love…"_

"_Oh," I whisper, feeling stupid. Of course, I would know… I just had a dream in all the snow's whiteness and brightness… or a nightmare, rather. _

**EIGHT**

I didn't go back to sleep because I have a feeling that I would dream again if I did. So instead, I go over to the bay windows after Jacob fell back to sleep and try to occupy my head with something other than the dream that I had last night. It is near to impossible as it was all I ever thought about as I lay in Jacob's arms, trying to sleep.

It's unnatural – I've had nightmares in the past, and though, they've always made me feel vulnerable and uneasy, this one is combined with a sense of irritation building up to a fury I've never felt before about a nightmare; I have been frustrated, sure, but never angry… but then again, ever since Maura, I fearfully accepted the premonitions that came to me in dreams; never once have I intentionally shunned them, resulting in them breaking through the barrier I steadfastly built up, unwanted and uninvited.

After I about gone insane from over thinking, I try thinking about something else, and found out that the only thoughts that could keep me engaged are thoughts of Jacob and I, and what this week will hold for the both of us. And so, I do just that as I take out the thick and heavy leather-bound scrapbook of my ancestors. It took up about a quarter of one of my suitcases, but it isn't something I preferred leaving behind. I might have sworn off the nightmares, but I'm not ready to swear off the magic just yet.

Flipping through the first couple of page, I finally found what I was looking for: a four by six picture of the gang and I right before Jacob left for home, just days after Porsha and I found him in that sorry excuse of a camp. When we got back to Beacon on that fateful day, PJ, whose excitement at seeing Jacob again rivaled my own, decided that it was his calling to advertise to anyone who would listen that his "dead best friend" has decided to come back to life. After Drea and Chad, who were on their on-again phase, heard about the news, they decided to drive up to welcome Jacob back. Needless to say, it was such a bitter-sweet moment that Amber, who was feeling nostalgic – though, I suspect it was mostly because it was that time of the month, since she is never one to feel nostalgic – handed her camera to a poor bystander because she decided that it was a perfect "Kodak moment."

The picture reflected each of us quite well, as was is a semi-candid shot. Chad had his chest puffed out, accentuating his well-built and athletic body, while Drea had her arms wrapped around his waist as she looks up at him dreamily. Next to them was PJ stuffing himself with pizza in one hand and supporting one of Amber's legs after she jumped up behind him, piggy-back style, her bright-red hair flailing around her like a messy halo. Porsha and Trevor were sitting Indian-style in front of PJ and Amber, facing each other and… talking. They never stopped talking since that first moment they laid eyes on each other. And then, there were Jacob and I, as we stood besides PJ and Amber. It was when everything was awkward between us, but the chemistry between us was undeniable even during that time when Jacob barely knew who I was. It was like there was this rope pulling us to each other, and it was for that reason that we were leaning towards each other, albeit looking at the camera, as the flash went off.

Looking at the picture now, I realize that I would do anything not to lose any of these people. I saved Drea once, but what about the others? My nightmare last night could be about any of them as much as it could be about some stranger. And yet, remembering how I failed to save Jacob a year ago haunts me, yielding a fear that is stronger than my protective nature.

I don't know what to do, and it is clear that no one can answer for me but myself. It isn't something I want to mull over right now, considering the fact that the gang will be coming in a few days. I need this vacation, and by hell, I will enjoy it if it is the last thing I do. I need to distract myself, and I need to do it _now_. I know from past experience that no one can divert me from my thoughts better than Jacob, but I don't want to wake him up just yet. Instead, I take out a small jar of almonds from my suitcase, along with a couple cardamom leaves, a bottle of eucalyptus oil, a small pouch, my trusted mortar and pestle, and a tall purple candle – to calm my mind and my nerves.

Sitting crossed-legged at the foot of my bed, I crush the almonds using my mortar and pestle, and when fully satisfied, I tear the cardamom leaves and add it into the almonds, all the while, attempting to stay silent. I don't want to wake up Jacob, because he doesn't need to know that I'm calling the magic of my ancestors to keep my nightmares away and retain the peace of mind I have, now that I got him back.

I add three small drops of eucalyptus oil into the mixture that I've created, as the eucalyptus is known to have the power of protection. After mixing the contents of the mortar well, I use a teaspoon to scoop the mixture into the small pouch and sealing it close. Taking several drops of the eucalyptus oil into my fingers, I lift the purple candle into my nimble hands and run my oil-clad thumb and index finger to the length of the candle.

"As above," I whisper. "And so below." I repeat my action until the entire circumference was saturated. I light the candle and run the pouch over the thin smoke emitting from the mesmerizing flame as I concentrate on my hopes of having a wonderful vacation, free of nightmares and worries; only filled with love, safety, and peace.

"Pouch of hope," I whisper, as I continue running the pouch over the billowing smoke. "Help my hope become reality through the power of love of every kind. Blessed be the way."

~*~

I'm sitting by the bay window when I feel my neck prickle and my stomach starts doing a back-hand spring; at once, I knew that a pair of baby blues are staring at me from across the room. I smile to myself, not breaking my gaze from the beauty before me, loving the way Jacob's gaze is making me feel.

"Why does it smell like eucalyptus oil?" he murmurs and I finally look back at him innocently – a little _too _innocently I guess, because his eyes narrow slightly at me. "Stacey…"

As much as he would like me to discuss what I have been up to an hour ago, I can't help but notice that his eyes were heavy of sleep, giving off a sensual vibe that I am so sure he is not doing on purpose. It also doesn't help that when he props himself on his elbows that his dark hair stood up in what Amber and Drea would call, "sex hair," and I knew in that instant that I want him.

I walk up to him, all the while, not breaking his gaze and crawl up to where he is laying. I can't help myself, so I reached out for his well-defined jaw and instinctually, he leans into my touch as his eyes flutter to a close. The movement was so inviting that I can't help but crush my lips into his, bringing him to his back as his arms encircle me. Our embrace is so passionate that I am sure electricity is flying off the walls, not that we would notice any of that. In that moment, Jacob and I were alone in our own little world, and nothing, not even uninvited nightmares could ruin the moment.

"Jacob? Stacey?" Janice says, knocking softly on my door.

_Well shit_…

I guess I spoke too soon, as Jacob and I try disentangling our limbs from the other. When we're at a decent distance, I call out, "Please come in."

"Oh," she gushes as she spies us in bed together. "I'm so sorry if I'm interrupting something!" I completely forgot that she didn't know that Jacob stayed in my room last night… I could feel the blood run to my face in what I knew would be an embarrassed blush. "It's quite alright, Stacey!" she says smiling as she reads my mind. "I was going to put you two in the same room, but I didn't know if you would be comfortable with that, so I left the option open for you both. "I just came to tell you both that breakfast is ready. I wouldn't wake you up under normal circumstances, but Mark and I really want to spend time with you both before we leave for the airport in two hours."

"Mom," Jacob says. "Would you like Stacey and I to drop you off? It would be no problem at all. You don't mind, do you, Stacey?"

"Of course not!" I tell them.

"Don't be ridiculous, kids! I wouldn't subject you both to another hour of driving through the mountain when you suffered through it just yesterday. You both stay here and have fun, Mark and I rented a taxi to get us to the airport already, anyway, so it's no problem."

"Mother, are you sure?"

"Of course, darling!" she waves her hand in dismissal. "Now up, both of you! I made chocolate chip pancakes!"

She shuffles out of our room as Jacob and I race to get ready, impatient for the chocolate chip pancakes promised to us. When finally, we had our fill and spent a lovely breakfast with Janice and Mark, it is now time for them to get ready to leave.

"Mom! Dad!" Jacob yells up the stairs to the master's bedroom. "The taxi is here!" We were waiting by the living room as Jacob's parents did some last-minute packing. When they heard Jacob's announcement, Mark came down the stairs lugging two very heavy-looking suitcases. Being the helpful and perfect son that he is, Jacob runs up to him and takes one of the suitcases from his hands. They are followed by Janice, who is carrying a handbag and checking their itinerary.

When the suitcases were piled into the taxi, we say our goodbyes quickly.

"Now, you know where you can contact me, should there be an emergency, correct?"

"Yes, mother," Jacob says rolling his eyes in amusement.

"And know where everything is? The food –"

" – in the fridge…"

" – the grocery money –"

" – the cookie jar on the kitchen counter –"

" – the car keys –"

" – the car keys holder… Mother, we'll be fine!" Jacob says, getting impatient as I stand there giggling. He looks at me as his eyes twinkle, "It's not funny! I am more than capable of responding to emergencies. I had amnesia, I'm not mentally disabled, Mother."

"Yeah, Janice," Mark says putting his arm around his wife jokingly.

"Oh, shut up, both of you," she huffs in reply. She hugs me one last time and kisses me on the cheek. After Mark did the same, they finally went off on their way and Jacob and I are officially alone.

"So now, what do we do?" he smirks at me as we reenter the house.

"Well," I whisper, raising my eyebrows at him suggestively.

As if he could read my mind, he takes my hand and we run upstairs to undress…

~*~

"Jacob," I say breathlessly. "That was _incredible!_ Let's do it again!"

He just laughs at me as he drags me to the ski lift for the umpteenth time. We had been skiing all afternoon, only taking a break to have lunch and by now, the sun is setting on the horizon. As I sit there staring at the sunset under the warmth of Jacob's arms, I'm reminded of another scene just like this – it was my dream.

"Beautiful," I whisper.

"Yes," he replies. "Yes, indeed."

I look up at Jacob to find him staring at me. I smile at him as his eyes descend on my lips. His head follows the gaze and before I knew it, I'm wrapped around his warmth in an entirely different way. His lips taste like honey and lemon as he kisses me with the ultimate passion. Deepening the kiss, he licks my bottom lip gently, begging for access, which I granted.

As we fight for domination in a heated embrace, I knew that there is nowhere else I'd rather be than right here, right now – with the person I love the most in the world: my soul mate and my other half, Jacob. When we surface for air, I become aware of one thing as I lose myself once more in the blueness of Jacob's eyes: my dream has come true…

* * *

**A/N: Whew... there you go! I hope I didn't mislead any of you hahaha! But I will be moving this story along - I'm not sure if I want a build-up in the next chapter or go straight to the gang... it would be nice if Jacob and Stacey has some time together, wouldn't it? But a lot of you are excited about PJ and Amber getting back into the picture lol. We'll see... **

**And I know I don't deserve it, but please review!!! Again, I apologize for the delay, but reall life just got in the way, what with college conflicts, friendship problems, family stuff, and whatnot... Maybe I'll make it up to you guys with another update for next week! =D**

**I love you all!!!  
**


End file.
